


He Was Logic, and that was Ok

by The_gay_snake



Series: He Was Logic [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: Part 2 of my He Was Logic series
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: He Was Logic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700647
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	He Was Logic, and that was Ok

A week. That was how long it had been since anyone saw Logan. He had gone, what the other sides called, 'Radio Silent'. Radio Silent meant that Logan had not been seen or heard from in a long period of time, and only an intervention could help. 

Patton had tried cookies, Roman had tried Big Hero 6, Virgil had tried Crofters, but nothing worked. 

Logan, on the other hand, was always hunched over his desk, doing work for Thomas, but that didn't always work so well. 

He would randomly start crying, body finally having filled to breaking point with hidden emotions. He didn't need to sleep, he was a side after all, he didn't need to actually eat either, but there were some side effects from not doing so. 

Logan began to get skinny as the time passed with him not eating, but he wouldn't die, sides couldn't die, but their bodies changed quicker than real people. The next thing was him not sleeping. Eye bags had found their way under Logan's eyes, dark purple, making his eyes look bruised. 

Logan was currently in the middle of one of his crying bouts, trying to muffle his little sobs with the palm of his hand, tears streaming down his face. 

No one had been able to get him to talk yet, and no one had gotten even close to getting him to open the door, but, one had yet to try. 

The knock on the door startled Logan, not expecting anyone to try again, so he tried to quiet his crying farther. 

"Nerdy Wolverine? Are you in there?" The voice of Remus was one Logan was not expecting, and he wasn't sure if the soft tone of his voice made him want to cry, or calm down. 

"I know you probably want to stay in you're sex dungeon forever, but i at least had to come see if you would talk." Remus continued. 

Logan wanted to laugh, Remus was actually trying. Logan did laugh, but it was actually a sob, and Remus heard it.

"Nerd, are you ok? Can I come in?" Remus was getting slightly more worried, crying was not normal for Logan, ever.

Logan looked over to his side, where his dresser stood. He could see his puffy eyes, his thin body, his pale face, he looked like an absolute mess. But the worry in Remus's voice, it made Logan break. 

He got up from his desk, legs slightly weak from not moving in so long, and went over to the door. "Promise you won't yell at me?" Logan whispered, his head resting against his door. 

"Of course, Lo." Remus said, and he sounded genuine. Logan sighed, unlocking the door, he pulled it open, his head down. 

"Happy now?" He asked, not meeting Remus's eyes. 

"Lo, what happened?" Remus asked, alarmed at Logan's appearance, having only ever looked put together. Logan shook his head. 

"I can't do it." Logan said, telling himself not to cry. 

"Do what?" Remus asked, walking into the room and closing the door. 

"I can't be Logic. Logic doesn't have feelings, Logic doesn't hide when he is sad, Logic doesn't get confused!" Logan was shaking. 

Remus was holding onto his shoulder, trying to get Logan to look at him. "They are going to hate me, going to throw me out because I am broken." The logical side sobbed, tears flowing down his face. 

"They are not going to throw you out Logie!" Remus said, his hands now cupping Logan's face. "No one is going to blame you for having emotions, everyone has them." 

Logan shook his head, tears still flowing. "You will leave just like everyone else, because everyone knows Logic isn't supposed to love." He whispered. 

"Lo, i would never leave, no matter what. It doesn't matter how you feel, or who you love, I will be here."

Logan shook his head. "Not when I tell you I love you." Logan pulled away suddenly. "I didn't mean to say that! I am sorry! Please don't hate me…" Logan was sobbing again.

Remus just shook his head, a sad smile on his face, pulling Logan into a hug. "I love you too, Dork. I told you, i will never leave you because of who you love." 

That just made Logan cry harder, gripping onto Remus's shirt for grounding. It took a while, but Logan was able to calm down. "Are you sure you love me? There are much better people to love than me." Logan sniffles, still lightly crying. 

Remus nodded, a small smile on his face. "I have never wanted anyone else." That made Logan smile softly. 

"Hey," Remus started, cupping Logan's face again. "Can i kiss you?" He asked quietly, only just above a whisper.

Logan blinked at him, but nodded after his brain finally wrapped around the question. "Please." 

Remus wasted no time pressing a soft kiss to Logan's lips. Before now, Logan never believed in firework kisses, but now, well he couldn't deny that was what it felt like. 

Remus pulled away after a moment. "Logic can have feelings, Logic can be confused, and Logic can most definitely love." The intrusive side said. "Just like dark creativity can be helpful." 

Logan smiled, leaning up to kiss Remus again. "Thank you." 

"You are most welcome, my Nerd." 

Logan was Logic, he had feelings, and he could love, and he was ok with that.


End file.
